Melting the ice cube
by ChiiBiiMeOw
Summary: When some random girl make a bet with Mimi to see who gets to date Kaiba first, Mimi must find a way to date one of her friend, or at least make him not date Madison or any of her friends.
1. New City

**Hi I'm Andrea, and I hope you enjoy this fanfic and review even if you don't like it. I wrote this after writting another previously (not on this site though) and I hope you like it. I DONT OWN YUGIOH!!**

**Oh, and if I ever write duels, I'm telling you they wont be according to the rules, because I NEVER really got how to play the game so I'm just gonna go and use my rules... **

* * *

**_Chapter 1: The New City_**

Mimi woke up to another day. This time she was extremely early. She was starting a new year at a new school. She woke up, and took a long morning bath. She putted on her new uniform, took one last look at her backpack, did her make up and took her time. She went to the kitchen, grabbed a bowl and put some cereal in it and some milk. She sighed. She read the back of the cereal box that seemed to be the millionth time, and when she was done she brushed her teeth. It was still very early, but she was so nervous she couldn't really think at all.

She walked to school. When she arrived she saw how many girls reunited with their friends, meanwhile she was a loner. She stood there, not knowing what to do or where to go, when suddenly her cell phone rings.

"Hello?" She was quite surprised because she didn't know anybody in Dominio City.

"Mimi? It's me Sasha. How's school?" Sasha is Mimi's childhood friend, and she was calling from Portugal, where Mimi lived.

"Sasha, the school hasn't even started. I'm here standing alone, because I don't know where the hell to go. Thanks for calling though." Mimi seated on a bench and put her backpack on the floor.

"Oh, well I guess I'm just in time to wish you good luck. Look, it's ok it's the first day." Sasha said trying to cheer her up.

"I don't know, people here are different, you know, weird." Mimi said unsure.

"Gotta get use to it."

Suddenly the bell rang. This made Mimi's heart beat faster.

"Oh crap, the bell just rang. Gotta go. Thanks for calling.Bye." She hung up, put her cellphone at the bottom of her backpack and walked to class.

In there, seats were already taken, so her only choice was to sit next to some guy. In front of her was a girl and behind her a guy.

"Yugi, where's Joey?" said the girl in front of Mimi said to the guy behind her.

"I don't know Tea, maybe he's gonna be late again." They both laughed a little.

"So she's Tea, and he's Yugi. Ok, I won't forget." Mimi kept in mind.

As the minutes passed by many students were still arriving, but one specially caught Mimi's attention. When he entered the room, everyone stared. He was tall, handsome, had blue eyes, brown hair and smelled really good. :)

"Who's that?" Mimi whispered to Tea.

"Just the biggest:seto: jerk in the world. Don't pay attention to him." Tea whispered back. "I'm Tea by the way."

Mimi smiled. "I'm Mimi."

When 'The Jerk' finally sat down, he took the place next to Mimi! This made Mimi feel awkward.

The class was finally starting, a blonde guy came rushing the door and almost trip when he was coming in. "I'm not late! Haha!" he yelled.

"Would you take a seat Mr. Wheeler and let me start the class?" asked the teacher impatiently.

"Sorry." He sat down behind Yugi. The class started.


	2. Watch Out!

_**Chapter 2: Watch Out!**_

As the class went on Mimi got to know Tea more. They talked during class until lunch. They had become friends!

"Is good to have a friend now" Mimi said in relief.:D She and Tea walked outside the classroom, ready for lunch. They sat at a table near a tree and later Yugi, Joey and some other guy joined them.

"Guys, this Mimi. Mimi this is Yugi, Joey, and Tristan." :) Tea introduced Mimi to the crew.

Lucky for Mimi this guys were pretty friendly and smiled right away. :):)

"So Mimi, where you come from?" asked Yugi curiously.

"I'm Portuguese but I've always lived all around Europe because of my father's company." Mimi informed.

"Cool, so is it pretty exciting to you?" asked Yugi.

"Not really, but I guess it's kinda cool."

Before they knew it, school was over.

"For being the first day, it wasn't that bad. :)" Mimi thought. Just when she turned the corner, she ran into Big:seto: J!

"Watch out!" Big :seto: J said coldly, looking down at her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't see you." Mimi apologized as she bent down to get her books."Thanks for helping, by the way."

"It was your fault anyways..." but he helped Mimi anyways. After getting the last book, they both stood up.

"Thanks..."

"..." Big :seto: J just turned around and walked away.

THE NEXT DAY

Another day of school. Mimi was now more happy since she knew Yugi, Tea, Joey, Tristan, and Bakura. She sat down on her desk and was happily waiting for the classes to start. When the teacher arrived, BIG :seto: J wasn't still there.

"Where is he?" she thought.

"Hey Mimi, did you get that homework?" tea asked as she sat down.

"yeah..." said Mimi still looking for Big J.

"Mimi? Mimi? Are you looking for Joey?"

"yeah..." Mimi just replied not even thinking of what she just said.

"Look, he's right there!" Tea smiled:)

"Hi Mimi!" said Joey really happily...

"Hi Joey." both Tea and Mimi said.

Then the teacher walked in. The class started. Big J wasn't still there.Mimi sighed sadly :(


	3. Happy Holidays

**HAPPY NEW YEAR !! HOPE ALL YOUR WISHES COME TRUE! **

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Happy Holidays, Seto **_

It was lunch. Mimi wanted to know more about Big J, so she asked her now friend Joey.

"Joey, who's that guy that's always absent. The one that sits next to me?"

Joey made a look. "That bastard is Seto Kaiba. He's rich and has a company but his a damn jerk.:mad:"

The days passed, weeks, moths, and finally it was December 15, the last day of school before Winter Break. Mimi become closer to the crew, but there was something missing. She wasn't close to Seto, as she wished:(. So she decided to make a move. After school, she spotted Seto alone. He was standing, against the wall, just there doing nothing. Mimi walked up to him. As she approached, Seto glanced at her.

"Who the hell are you?":rolleyes: he said coldly.Mimi was speechless. She took a deep breath and finally managed to talk.

"Mimi..." she said. Seto just stared for a few moments, then turned away.

"I just wanted..." she stopped. She just needed to go straight to the point. "Happy Holidays...:)"

Seto was surprised. He glanced at her. "Thanks.../" he said and walked away.

Mimi watched him walked away, she smiled.

"I did it, I finally talked to him! I did!:meh:" she murmured to herself. She turned around, and walked home.

When she got home, Tea called her. Mimi answered the phone.

"Mimi, Mimi. Hey what are you doing tomorrow, Saturday. Me and the guys are going to the movies, wanna come?"

"Sure. I'll be there."

"Meet me at my house at 4. Then, well go to the theater. Bye."

Mimi hung up. She didn't want to stay home, so she went to the park for a walk. As she was walking, she saw a little boy sitting in a bench, alone. She walked up to him. The boy looked worried, and was looking around in every direction.

"Are you ok there?" Mimi asked the boy.

"...I'm kinda of lost, well I'm waiting for my brother, he said he was gonna come, but that was an hour ago." the boy said.

"Want me to get you something, an ice-cream maybe?" asked Mimi

"OkD" agreed the boy happily.

"You know, next time a stranger offers you ice-cream say no. Promise?" Mimi told him.

"I won't... I'm Mokuba, by the way."

"I'm Mimi." Mimi bought Mokuba the ice-cream. She gave it to him, and they both walked back to the bench. They sat down to wait for Mokuba's brother.

"So who are you?" asked Mokuba, after finishing his ice-cream.

"Well, I go to Dominio High...I'm guessing your brother goes there too?" Mokuba nodded."I used to live in Europe, I was born in Portugal, and my dad owns an important car company you might be familiar with, called Nirvana (I hope thats not a real car company). "

"My brother bought a Nirvana car last year, it was really awesome." said Mokuba.

Minutes later, a limousine parked in front of a cafe, and a guy walked out the car, followed by two bodyguards. As they approached, Mimi realized who Mokuba's brother really was. It was Seto Kaiba! Mimi just froze.

"Mokuba, are you ok? I'm sorry, but nobody of my useless secretaries told me you've called. Ill make sure I fire them now" Seto apologized, then looked at Mimi. "You were with him?" he asked.

"Well, I just found him here alone..." Mimi replied, "and-"

"She's a nice person, Seto. She actually bought me an ice-cream!" Mokuba interrupted.

"oh, really?" Kaiba asked.

"I told him to never accept ice-cream from a stranger again." Mimi added.

"...let's go Mokuba..." Seto turned around and walked back to his limousine, Mokuba walking in front of him.

Mimi sat there watching Seto and Mokuba leave.

"Welcome..." she thought, as she stood up and walked back home.


End file.
